Skimmons one shot
by Agentfitzskimmons
Summary: The team look for an 084 in a crypt. Skye is crushing on Jemma.


**The team go looking for an 084. Skye is crushing on Jemma. **

**Nothing belongs to me so please don't sue me. All mistakes are mine. **

**This is my first attempt at this pairing so I apologize if the characterization is off. I also apologize for any and all mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Skye huffed along behind Coulson and Simmons, cursing herself for pushing Fitz with Triplett and May  
so she could spend time with Jemma. Why did she have to have a stupid crush on the girl. Seriously?  
Why?

She focused back on what was happening in front of her, smiling when she heard Jemma still animatedly  
talking. Oh yeah, _that's_ why.

"...are quite beautiful really, and have some really interesting history too, like, did you know that in.."

Coulson held up his hand and Simmons quickly stopped rambling, causing Skye to frown behind them  
both. "What's going on?"  
Turning to face them, Coulson whispered for them to be quiet and listen. Skye couldn't hear anything, which, given where they were, increased the creepy factor exponentially.

Suddenly though she heard something, and by the grip Jemma had on her arm, she had heard it too. A low, moaning sound rumbled down the chamber and it sent shivers up Skye's spine.

"That's it, I'm done. Not only are we in a dark, creepy crypt in the middle of...God-knows-where, now there are weird zombie mummies roaming around somewhere and I am not about to let it chow down on my face, no way, uh uh."

"There's actually no such thing as a 'Zombie mummy.' They are two totally different things. Mummies are usually people who have passed on and their bodies and organs have been preserved, usually by exposure to the elements or certain chemicals. Or, like in Ancient Egypt, where they intentionally mummified a body because they believed in immortality after death, so they'd perform burial ceremonies and wrap their loved ones in linen and bury them with things they could use in the afterlife."

Skye and coulson just stared as Jemma continued. " Where-as zombies, if you choose to believe in such things,are reanimated corpses who, due to some biological disaster, have an unquenchable appetite for human flesh."

Skye tried not to smile at the girl in front of her, which wasn't too hard considering she was still freaked out. "Thanks for the lesson, but so not the time Simmons!"

"Right..of course. Sorry. I.."

She was cut off as another moan, louder now, reverberated around them. Both Skye and Jemma jumped and huddled up to Coulsons back, clinging onto him and each other.

Jemma shuddered and breathed out in a shaky whisper. "O-or you know, maybe..maybe you're right and we've stumbled on to the first zombie mummy hord and we should probably leave before we become dinner.."

Coulson pried her fingers from off of his arm and took out his weapon. "Ladies, please. I don't know what it is but it is not zombies or mummies." He shook his head at the thought. "Or any hybrid version of the two. Just stay behind me, we have an 084 to locate and the other half of our team to find."

He turned away and headed further down the chamber. It took the girls less than a second to start following him, not wanting to be left alone.

Skye had momentarily forgotten everything but the feel of Jemmas warm hand in hers. Granted she had a death grip on Skye's hand and Skye thought she'd probably broken a couple of her fingers but she didn't care. Well, she did care, it hurt like hell, but she wasn't about to ask the other girl to let go.

They rounded a corner and could see a faint light down the corridor ahead of them. They could also hear the much louder moans and groans now, and..was that voices in the distance?

Jemma's hand seemed to tighten even more and Skye was sure her bones were just grounding into dust now. She winced, and, with her other hand, squeezed Jemma's arm to let her know she was there and everything would be okay. At least, she hoped that's what the other girl took from it. I mean it was just a squeeze on the arm after all.

"Hey, AC, what's the plan?"

Coulson looked at her, eyes wide, "Remember when you guys said we should leave before we got eaten? We should have done that."

Skye rolled her eyes, she was ready to leave before they'd even entered the damn crypt. But they'd come this far, and if they turned back now, whoever or whatever was down that corridor could find the 084 and do who knows what with it. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but...we have to keep going."

"**_What?!_**" Jemma shrieked, clamping her free hand over her mouth as if that would take the noise back, and the echoes with it.

They all stood frozen and wide eyed.

When the sounds of shuffling and moaning picked up, Skye took out her night-night pistol, thinking it wouldn't do much damage to a mummy or a zombie, but it's all she had.  
Coulson on the other hand, had his 9mm pistol un-holstered and trained on the empty space in front of them. "Okay, get ready guys, and stay behind me."

At the end of the hallway, they stood in front of what looked to be just a dead end, if not for the cracks of light shining through the wall in the shape of a slim grinned and looked behind him. "Hidden doors are kinda my thing."

Skye nodded, and tried to wiggle her fingers that were still in Jemma's death grip. "Yeah, I remember. Technically though, this door isn't hidden." Coulson ignored her and started to push on different parts of the wall. After what seemed like hours of this, Jemma sighed in exasperation and pulled on the metal ring that was embedded into the wall behind them.

The door slowly started to move backwards, dust falling to the floor as it opened.

Coulson looked at her and shrugged. "I was just getting to that."

Grinning, Skye patted him on the shoulder. "Sure you were, boss." She pointed to the entrance "So..After you?"

"No, please, ladies first."

Scoffing, Skye and Jemma shook their heads no, and waited as Coulson climbed through the narrow opening.

Once he'd called back to them that it was all clear, they made their way through the door, hands still firmly (painfully on Skye's part) clasped together.

It was quiet now, and brighter, though that didn't ease the uneasiness they were all feeling.  
As they rounded a corner, Coulson was suddenly pulled off to the side and a tall dark figure stood directly in front of the two girls.

Without thinking, Skye closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, screaming. She didn't stop until someone gently took the gun from her, and a warm hand caressed her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Jemma's face, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's okay, it's over everything is fine now."

Swallowing the lump in her throat from having Jemma so close, Skye took in her surroundings.  
"...Wha..What happened?"

"You shot Triplett."

The voice came from right behind her and Skye almost jumped right into Jemma's arms.

"May!?"

Back on the Bus, the team were assembled in the lab. Triplett was still out, and Fitz was being tended to by Simmons.

Skye was still confused as to what had happened so she asked May to fill her in.

"We found the 084. Fitz went to examine it and fell through the floor into the chamber below us. He hit his head and dislocated his shoulder. I popped it back in."

Skye's face scrunched up in sympathy for poor Fitz.

Coulson stepped in since it looked like May was done talking. "The moaning we heard was Fitz. May and Antoine dropped down to help him after securing the 084. They apparently heard some kind of scream.." Coulson and Skye looked over at Jemma and smiled. "..and heard us behind the wall, but at the time not knowing it was us."

May nodded and the corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk. "When we saw the wall moving, I hid, and Agent Triplett covered Fitz, I grabbed Coulson and was ready to drop him, but then you started screaming and firing and that's when I realized who you guys were."

At the other side of the lab, Triplett started to come around, and Jemma rushed to his side.

Skye stood up, a look of horror crossing her face. "Oh my God! I shot Trip!"  
May and Coulson chuckled and Jemma shot her a sympathetic smile. "He's going to be fine Skye, don't worry."

"Yeah" Fitz nodded from his chair. "He's just gone night nights."

Skye was mortified, but she was glad everyone was relatively okay. The adrenaline was wearing off and  
she sat back down, watching as the two older agents left the room and headed upstairs.

"Is he okay?" She asked as Jemma came to sit beside her.

"He's fine, he just needs to rest." She placed her hand on top of Skye's and squeezed.

Skye nearly blacked out from the pain. "Holy shit! Owww.."

Simmons' eyes widened and she quickly moved her hand away, noticing the bruising and slight swelling. "Oh my gosh. Skye! Why didn't you tell me you'd hurt yourself. Are you okay? Here, let me take a look."

Skye gritted her teeth, and tried to smile through the pain. "It's nothing really, no big deal, see."

She tried to wiggle her fingers to prove her point, but all it did was make her wince in pain.

Jemma cuckled, and grabbed another first aid kit. " Of course, no big deal. What happened anyway?" She looked curiously at Skye, who just shrugged at her, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh no. It was me wasn't it? When I thought we were going to get eaten by those zombie mummies! I-why didn't you tell me I was hurting you? I'm so, so sorry."

Skye held Jemma's hand with her free one, looking up into sorrowful, hazel eyes. Her stomach flip-flopped, god, this girl was beautiful.

"It's fine Jem, really. You were scared and I wanted..I wanted to, I don't know, if crushing my hand in your vice grip helped you then who am I to deny you that comfort?" She smirked at the now blushing Simmons, who was wrapping her hand in bandages. " And there's no such thing as zombie mummies, remember?."

Jemma just rolled her eyes, and apologized again as she gave Skye some pills to help with the pain.

"Yes well, as chivalrous as you were, I'm still sorry I hurt you. Just promise me you'll tell me next time." Skye saluted as she stood up. "Scouts honor"

"You were never a scout, Skye."

"Yeah well, Skye's honor then."

Jemma ducked her head and smiled. "You're ridiculous." She looked up into Skye's grinning face and couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

Skye swore she stopped breathing. She was suddenly enveloped in everything Jemma. All her senses were on high alert. She could still feel the ghost of the other girls lips on her cheek, smell the watermelon shampoo she used in her hair. She could hear her heartbeating in her ears, and all she wanted to do was lean forward and taste the soft, perfect lips that were in front of her.

She was just about to when a crash sounded behind them and Fitz's panicked "Bloody hell" as he almost fell off the seat he'd been sleeping on.

She sighed and looked up to see Jemma still standing in front of her with her eyes closed, a look of annoyance on her face.

Jemma took a breath and shook her head.

"Damn it, Fitz."

Skye laughed, leaned forward and kissed Jemma on the cheek. "Another time, Doc."


End file.
